


A Cat's Approval

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Ginny finds a cat then she meets the cat's owner. And, possibly, gets a date.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Femflash February 2020





	A Cat's Approval

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolf_of_Lilacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/gifts).



Ginny was wandering down some of the out of the way back hallways of Hogwarts, the ones few people ever went down as there were no classrooms nearby. It was nice, she thought. Very quiet, no one around except for the portraits.

She turned a corner and saw a cat sitting a couple of metres down. It was a lovely grey color, the white tip of its tail and feet the only things that were otherwise. Around its neck was an emerald green collar with a silver pendant hanging in the middle. It obviously belonged to someone, but she wasn’t sure who.

“Who are you, pretty?” Ginny asked, voice soft as she tried to approach slowly enough that the cat wouldn’t startle. “Are you lost?”

The cat tilted its head, not shying away as Ginny stopped just a little ways away and put out a hand. Ginny petted its silky ears, smiling at the answering purr she got. Since the cat seemed so amicable, she decided to pick it up, which it let her.

She fingered the tag on the cat’s pendant, trying to turn it so she could read it in the low light of a nearby sconce. “Who do you belong to, hmm?”

From around the corner, back from where Ginny had come from, she heard the sound of running footsteps. She turned around just in time to see a figure skid around the corner.

“Agatha!”

The cat — Agatha, apparently — chirruped and jumped from Ginny’s arms. She let her without a fuss, watching as the cat trotted over to the new arrival. Agatha jumped up into her arms instead, seemingly quite happy to hold still now that her owner was holding her.

Ginny wasn’t sure she’d ever actually actually met the other girl, but she knew who she was. Millicent Bulstrode. Slytherin. A year ahead of her. Generally kept to herself, even among the other Slytherins. And she had a cat, it seemed.

Millicent smiled down at Agatha, her face lighting up. She looked so different than the quiet, almost brooding, girl Ginny occasionally saw across the Great Hall. Ginny couldn’t help thinking how pretty she looked.

“Thank you for finding Agatha,” Millicent said softly, breaking Ginny off from her musings. “I was worried when she went missing this morning.”

Ginny shrugged, feeling like she didn’t really deserve the thanks but suddenly not wanting Millicent to just leave. “It was no problem, really,” she said with a wry smile. “It felt more like she found me.”

“She’s good at that,” Millienct replied, looking fondly down at Agatha.

“But if you really want to say thank you, you could go on a date with me.”

Millicent opened her mouth, obviously as surprised by Ginny’s words as Ginny herself was, and flushed. It was a good look on her in Ginny’s opinion. One she’d like to see more of, to be honest, and would if only Millicent would say yes.

“I don’t-” Millicent cut herself off and hugged Agatha closer. The adorably flustered look on her face was morphing into something much more uncomfortable. “Is this a prank?”

Ginny was left staring at the soft, sad tone of Millicent’s voice. Something like that hadn’t even occurred to her. She knew that Millicent was often teased by her classmates for her looks and quietness. But to ask her out as a prank? That would be awful.

“It’s not a prank, I promise,” Ginny answered, putting as much conviction into her voice as she could. She stepped forward until they were only a foot apart, close enough that she could hear Agatha purring. “I think you’re cute and I’d really like to go on a date with you. If you’d like to.”

Millicent blinked at her, face flushing again. “Well, Agatha seems to like you,” Millicent murmured. Agatha purred louder and Millicent let a small smile slip through. “So… I think I’d like that.”

Ginny grinned and reached out to pet Agatha. “I’m glad.”


End file.
